The present invention generally relates to a computerized learning approach. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for improving performance on timed examinations.
Many standardized multiple choice tests exist, such as the Multistate Bar Examination (“MBE”), that rigorously test abilities in several different areas in a time-limited manner. For instance, the MBE tests six substantive areas of law with multiple-choice questions. The MBE forms a significant portion of the bar examination for most of the states in the United States. The ability of the test-takers to achieve a passing score on this portion of the bar examination is critical. It is the difference between being able to practice law in a particular state, and not. Consequently, those who desire to pass the bar examination spend a great deal of time studying for the MBE.
Known study approaches make use of written materials and rely on a user's discipline and drive to keep them working. Several bar review courses provide potential examinees with workbooks having several hundred practice questions that the user can work through as he/she sees fit. The workbooks also contain answers and explanations for the answers.
A major problem with these known and traditional approaches is that they do not, and cannot, force the user to study in a consistent, systematic and effective way. As a result, users typically study in a haphazard way, which varies with their mood, desire and drive. The danger with these conventional approaches is that users tend not to develop a consistent problem-solving approach, but instead develop and utilize inefficient and undesirable study habits. Another serious problem is that users also tend not to understand fully a question, and why one answer choice is correct, while the other choices are incorrect. Therefore, a method and system for preparing for an examination that assists a user to develop a consistent problem-solving approach and aids the user in understanding the question and answer is highly desirable.
Additionally, users preparing for a test may spend too much time or too little time preparing for a certain topic or subject that will be on the test. Doing practice questions from a written booklet may cause the user to answer repeatedly questions in areas where the student does not need additional work. If the booklet of questions is divided into sections, the user may study a section in the beginning of his/her preparation, but never revisit that section or the questions in the section as his/her preparation progresses. Therefore, a method and system for preparing for an examination that aids a user in efficiently preparing for a exam without ignoring topics the user has already mastered is highly desirable.
Another major problem is that test-takers may spend too little or too much time on a question when taking an actual exam or a practice exam. Generally, a test-taker has only a limited amount of time to answer each question on an exam. Spending too much time on a question means that the test-taker will not be able to spend enough time on a future question. Spending too little time on a question reduces the likelihood that the test-taker properly read the question and reviewed the answer choices. Constantly checking how much time has elapsed may cause the test-taker to lose precious time when taking the exam. Therefore, a method and system for preparing for an examination that aids a user in developing skills to manage efficiently time on the examination is highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for a method and a system for preparing a user for an examination that offers greater efficiency and effectiveness by allowing the user to study and prepare to take the test in a consistent, systematic, and timely way.